fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Volunteer
The Volunteer is episode seven in season five of Full House. It originally aired on October 29, 1991. Synopsis After school is dismissed for the day, D.J. goes to the Golden Gate Nursing Home to visit 75-year-old Eddie Johnson, her "adopted grandparent" in the Adopt-a-Grandparent program. At the nursing home, after he plays a little with another resident, she and Eddie play bumper pool, and Eddie tells D.J. that she reminds him of his own daughter Gloria, when she was younger. At home, Stephanie and Kimmy have a disagreement. Kimmy seems to think that her dog Coco is smarter than Comet, and Stephanie remarks that even Kimmy herself is not smarter than Comet. So they agree to invite all the dogs that live in their neighborhood into the Tanners' backyard for a little dog show in order to settle the argument. Stephanie and Michelle prepare for the event by having some practice runs with Comet in the kitchen (that elicit applause from the audience). Comet gets a treat, and so does Michelle... only for her to realize that it is a liver snack and not a cookie. Stephanie then realizes her mistake: she gave Comet the cookie instead! Meanwhile, Becky makes Jesse wear a sympathy pad (a prosthetic belly meant to simulate pregnancy), in order to show him how it feels to be pregnant with twins, and gets him to come down to the kitchen so everyone can see. Jesse's shirt says it all: "BUN IN THE OVEN". When Joey sees this, he laughs his head off and continues to do so until Jesse chases him out. Jesse decides he's not wearing the sympathy pad as it weighs 25 pounds, but Becky says so does hers, and she went through a lot of trouble from her childbirth coach to get it. And if he really wanted to know what she went through, he would wear it for more than five minutes... unless he is not man enough to be pregnant. But Jesse decides he is man enough to be pregnant, as much woman as she is. In any event, Becky bets that Jesse can't wear the pad for more than 24 hours, let alone a mere five minutes. Whoever wins the bet decides the wallpaper for the twins' room: "Fun at the Circus" for her, and "Elvis" for him. And she bets that while he can talk the talk, he can't walk the walk. In fact, he tries his hand at "walking the walk". Unfortunately, Jesse takes the pad off, and when he tries to put it back on, it is too little too late as Becky sees right through his error and automatically wins the bet, so it is "Fun at the Circus" for the new room. D.J. had promised to be the dog show's judge, so at the end of her visit with Eddie, she tells Eddie about the dog show, and Eddie is intrigued. Wanting to see the show, he sneaks out of the nursing home and goes with D.J. to the house. At home, D.J. notices Eddie acting strange, as he calls D.J. “Gloria” and tells her to get to school. But after a moment, he then shrugs it off and they both go off to judge the dog show. The winner of the dog show turns out to be Teddy’s dog, Sparky, as Comet falls in love with Coco, and neither dog performs. Stephanie wonders why Kimmy didn't show up with Coco, and Michelle says that it's because "Her dog's a chicken." She then realizes she finally made a joke, and a successful one too, as she laughs at her own joke. Nurse Thomas arrives from the nursing home, looking for Eddie, and informs D.J. that a signature from a relative is needed to get Eddie out of the nursing home, which Eddie neglected to mention. D.J. finds Eddie inside of the house, and he has another spell in which he calls D.J. Gloria again and tells her to clean her room or she can't watch . D.J. becomes concerned and says that she does not watch Howdy Doody and even says it was on before her time, but Eddie shrugs his wandering mind off. The nurse finds them and is miffed at Eddie for sneaking out, and Eddie reluctantly agrees to return, but not without exclaiming that he can’t remember the last time he had this much fun. Danny then tells D.J. that Nurse Thomas explained that Eddie is showing the early signs of , and the spells he had today will only get worse. D.J. is horrified, and almost regrets being a volunteer. She explains that she became a volunteer because she wanted to help people. However, Danny tells her that when Eddie was judging the dog show with her, he was laughing and he said that today is the best day he has had in a long time, and it is thanks to her. Danny assures her that if she can have a positive influence on Eddie’s time, it is all worth it. D.J. and Danny then invite Eddie and Nurse Thomas to stay for dinner. Nurse Thomas agrees to let Eddie stay for dinner as she has to return to the nursing home. Eddie, out of curiosity, asks what they are having for dinner, and Danny tells him it is lasagna, which pleases him. D.J. asks Eddie if he would like to help set the table, and he replies that he would be delighted to do so, and then offers her his arm in a gentlemanly manner. She takes it, smiling, as they head to the kitchen. Guest stars * as Eddie Johnson *Louisa Abernathy as Nurse Thomas * as Mr. Ferguson Quotes has just given Comet and Michelle their treats for a successful practice run for the dog show. Michelle: Hey! This is a liver snack! Stephanie: Ooh. Sorry. I gave Comet your cookie. Michelle: What a ripoff! ---- D.J.: Eddie Would you like to help set the table? Eddie: while offering D.J. his arm in a gentlemanly manner I’d be delighted. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars